


Bunny Hop: Beating the Heat

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Paizuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: In the middle of some downtime, Maddie and Jamie find a Scorbunny girl in need of 'assistance'Being compassionate Pokemon, they do the responsible thing:Send their boyfriend over to 'say hi' and offer any 'help' he can.





	Bunny Hop: Beating the Heat

"Oh yeah...a girl can get used to this." Jamie purred while she lounged in the hot spring. They'd run across a Pokemon spa after their third gym, and their trainer had decided to give them some time off at it. She let out a pleasant hiss as Maddie slowly emerge from the water in front of her, licking her lips. "Mmm, _very_ used to it."

"You can say that again." Maddie grinned and leaned in to kiss her sister, letting her taste herself.

"Yummy.." Jamie cooed, slipped her arms around her. "Where's our little bunny boy? He's missing the fun."

"Still asleep last I saw." Maddie frowned a little. "Still think that Gym trainer was cheating when he suddenly broke out a water-type when it's a ghost themed gym."

Jamie giggled. "He won still. The look on that jerk's face when Axle got his Dewott with the Brick Break we helped him learn."

"Yeah, pity he was too exhausted from the match for us to congratulate him properly."

The two returned to their relaxation, with Jamie teasing her sister's nipple. She was about to trade her finger for her mouth when footstep nearby got their attention. "Um...excuse me? I-is it ok if I hop in?" They looked to see a another Scorbunny. This one, though, was most definitely female. With a voluptuous figure, soft curves, and breasts that were nearly twice as big as theirs, she most definitely counted as a 'knockout'.

"Sure, plenty of room." Maddie said, whispering to her sister as the girl hesitantly climbed in. "_Damn! I'm kinda jealous, her tits are almost twice the size of_ ours!"

"_You can say that again!_" Jamie added. The three sat in silence for a second before she spoke up, noticing the new girl was fidgeting a tad. "So, you one of the local gals?"

The Scorbunny squeaked in surprise. "M-me?? Oh, no...I'm...I..." Her face was turning redder than a Blaziken.

"You ok?" Maddie asked, seeing how she was trying to almost hide herself in the way. _"Say, Jamie, you don't think she's the shy type, do you?"_

Jamie looked at her. _"What's she got to be shy about? With a rack like that..."_

"Well,_ some girls, Pokemon or human, can be a little self-conscious about their figures. She probably gets uncomfortable being started at." _A little smirk played on her lips when she spied Axle walking out the bungalow they were staying in. "_Jamie, you thinking what I'm thinking?_"

"_Ooh, Jamie like._" She licked her lips. _"But, how do we get him to agree?"_

_"I got an idea."_ Maddie got up. "I'll be right back." She quickly jogged over to Axle and grabbed his hand.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming!" He called out, running a little to keep up, just before he was pushed into the water, right by the Scorbunny girl, while Maddie and Jamie got on her other side.

She seemed like she was about to panic when she took a better look at him. "A-Axle?"

"Yeah...?" He nearly did a double-take at her. "Terri??"

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"Oh, you know each other?" Maddie asked. 

"Yeah...we were in the same group that got asked to become starters." Terri blushed a little. "I...I see you've filled out since then."

Axle chuckled a little and scratched the back of his head. "You too. I see you've already met my girlfriends, Maddie and Jamie."

"Girlfriends? As in plural?"

"Their idea." He looked around. "Your trainer around? We're taking a break after our last gym match."

"oh...um, no...I....I didn't get picked." Her ears drooped some, combined with a poorly hidden sad expression.

The twins noticed, and shared a quick looks. "You know, how about we help you cheer up a little?" Maddie asked.

"How-eemp!" Terri's eyes widened when she felt Maddie's lips on hers, along with a hand gently squeezing her breast. While Jamie captured the other between her lips, suckling while slipping a hand between her legs. She tensed up considerably before finding herself slowly enjoying it. She let out a soft purr as she slid a hand onto Maddie's ass and her other holding onto the back of Jamie's head.

Axle's jaw hung slightly at the sight. "Ok...that's hot!"

Maddie separated the kiss just long enough to grin his way. "Not the only thing."

Terri's eyes widened as she followed the Lopunny's gaze to see his erection emerge from the water. "H-how big...??"

Maddie gripped the head, rubbing it. "Big enough to ruin the two of us for any other guy. And he's not even full size yet."

"C-come on, Maddie...damn." Axle groaned as she started stroking him more. "I'm not _that_ big."

"Oh? Sis, think we should let our new friend have a taste?"

Terri's ears shot up, cheeks turning bright red. "T-taste?? But he...he's your..."

"Yeah, and you look like you could use a little TLCGHF." Jamie purred, rubbing her slit under the water.

"TL-whhaaoohh.." Her voice dropped to a moan as she ground against Jamie's hand.

"Tender Loving Care, and some Good Hard Fucking." Maddie smirked, leaning down to suckle on the tip of his dick.

Leaning back, he moaned when her hand slid down and started fondling his balls. "H-heh, they can be eag-oh man..." He leaned back, watching her slowly descend on him.

Terri bit her lip as she and Jamie watched the two, Axle grabbing a handful of Maddie's hair while her head bobbed up and down on his shaft. "Enjoying the show, huh?" Jamie teased, rolling her thumb over Terri's clit. "If you wanna join in, just gotta ask. No need to be shy."

"I..." A whine was all she could get out, thanks to her own percolating hormones and what the lopunny was doing to her. "I'm not shy, I'm in heat!" She cried out. "You have no idea how bad I want a good dicking!"

"Serious?" Maddie pulled back. "How long?"

"A...a couple of days. Masturbating just makes it worse, and the only other guy I've seen was a Muk..." She shivered a little. "Not really my type."

"That settles it. Axle, rock her world." Jamie said.

Maddie was in full agreement before he could even respond. "She's right, if it's one thing that'll help her, it's this monster." She shook his shaft a bit.

Axle stared at the two in surprise. "You...you want me to bang another girl??"

"Think of it more as a service. A bunny Pokemon's heat can last a couple of weeks. And until it wears off, or we get relief, we're jittery, we can't sleep, and our pussies actually start to hurt a little from arousal. She doesn't look like it's gotten there yet, but it's NO fun."

"And if it helps, since we WANT you to fuck her, you're not cheating on us." Jamie chimed in

"You two are serious about this, aren't you?" He asked, looking over at Terri...who seemed a little hopeful.

She grinned cheekily. "Besides, we enjoy a good show." 


End file.
